headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Halloween/Gallery
Halloween (1978) • Halloween II (1981) • Halloween III (1982) • Halloween IV: The Return of Michael Myers (1988) Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later • Halloween: Resurrection (2002) Halloween (2007) • Halloween II (2009) Film Posters • Comic Covers • Soundtracks Michael Myers Michael Myers 001.jpg Michael Myers 002.jpg Michael Myers 003.jpg Michael Myers 004.jpg Michael Myers 005.jpg Michael Myers 006.jpg Michael Myers 007.jpg Michael Myers 008.jpg Michael Myers 009.jpg Michael Myers 010.jpg Michael Myers 011.jpg Michael Myers 012.jpg Michael Myers 013.jpg Michael Myers 014.jpg Michael Myers 015.jpg Michael Myers 016.jpg Michael Myers 017.jpg Michael Myers 018.jpg Michael Myers 019.jpg Michael Myers 020.jpg Michael Myers 021.jpg Michael Myers 022.jpg Michael Myers 023.jpg Michael Myers 024.jpg Michael Myers 025.jpg Michael Myers 026.jpg Michael Myers 027.jpg Michael Myers 028.jpg Michael Myers 029.jpg Michael Myers 030.jpg Halloween (1978) Michael Myers - 1963.jpg Laurie Strode 001.jpg Lynda van der Klok (Halloween 1978).jpg Annie Brakett.jpg Sam Loomis 001.jpg Leigh Brackett.jpg Lindsey Wallace.jpg Tommy Doyle 001.jpg Bob Simms (Halloween 1978).jpg Laurie, Annie and Lynda.jpg A Shape in the Clothes.jpg Laurie reads to Tommy.jpg Haddonfield 001.jpg Haddonfield 002.jpg Haddonfield Memorial Hospital.jpg Doyle house.jpg Myers residence.jpg Wallace residence.jpg Michael Myers strangles Annie Brackett.jpg Judith Myers and Boyfriend (Halloween 1978).jpg Danny Hodges.jpg Sam Loomis 003.jpg Tommy Doyle bullies.jpg Richie meets the Shape.jpg Lonnie Elamb.jpg Keith - Halloween.jpg Halloween II (1981) Adam Gunn.jpg Alice Martin.jpg Robert Mundy.jpg Ben Tramer.jpg Budd (Halloween II).jpg Catherine Bergstrom.jpg Craig (Halloween II).jpg Dana Carvey Halloween II cameo.jpg Doctor Mixter.jpg Gary and his mom (Halloween II).jpg Jimmy (Halloween II - 1981).jpg Jimmy visists Laurie.jpg Garrett (Halloween II).jpg Gary (Halloween II).jpg Gary Hunt.jpg Graham (Halloween II).jpg Jill Franco.jpg Karen (Halloween II).jpg Laurie Strode 002.jpg Loomis consults with Marion.jpg Marion Chambers.jpg Mrs. Elrod.jpg Nurse Alves and Jimmy (Halloween II).jpg John Zenda.jpg Michael drowns Karen.jpg Michael Myers vs. Sam Loomis.jpg Pamela Strode.jpg Nichole Drucker.jpg Randy (Halloween II).jpg Virginia Alves.jpg Halloween III (1982) Conal Cochran.jpg Santa Mira.jpg Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988) Warren County.jpg Warren County 002.jpg Haddonfield 003.jpg Mill Creek.jpg Carruthers residence.jpg Jamie Lloyd 001.jpg Jamie Lloyd 002.jpg Jackson P. Sayer.jpg Sam Loomis 002.jpg Rachel Carruthers.jpg E.W. Hoffman.jpg Mummy Mike.jpg Creepy Michael hand.jpg J. Black.jpg L. Evans.jpg Darlene Carruthers.jpg Ridgemont Federal Sanitarium.jpg Ridgemont Federal Sanitarium 002.jpg Jones - Halloween.jpg Kelly Meeker.jpg Brady - Halloween.jpg Thumb in the head.jpg Vincent Drug.jpg Wade - Halloween.jpg Ambulance 534.jpg Richard Carruthers.jpg Sundae.jpg Pumpkin scarecrow.jpg Ben Meeker.jpg Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers Haddonfield Children's Clinic.jpg Haddonfield Children's Clinic 001.jpg Carruthers residence H5.jpg Haddonfield Sheriff's Department.jpg Haddonfield Sheriff's Department 001.jpg Michael H5 001.jpg Sam Loomis H5.jpg Scarecrow H5.jpg Parrot H5.jpg Mountain man H5.jpg Michael unmasked H5.jpg Max Hart.jpg Max Hart 001.jpg Rachel Carruthers death.jpg Patsey West.jpg Nick Ross.jpg Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers (1995) Terence Wynn 001.jpg Stephen Lloyd.jpg Cult of Thorn.jpg Mrs. Blankenship.jpg Doctor Bonham.jpg Kara Strode.jpg Danny Strode.jpg Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later (1998) Will Brennan.jpg Halloween: Resurrection (2002) Freddie Harris.jpg Edith Myers.jpg Halloween (2007) Michael Myers - Age 10 (Halloween 2007).jpg Michael Myers - Age 10 (Halloween 2007) 001.jpg Michael Myers - Age 10 (Halloween 2007) 002.jpg Michael attacks Lynda.jpg Big Joe Grizzly.jpg Laurie Strode (Halloween 2007).jpg Deborah Myers.jpg Annie Brackett 001.jpg Larry Redgrave.jpg Lynda van der Klok (Halloween 2007).jpg Lee Brackett.jpg Sam Loomis (Halloween 2009).jpg Sam Loomis (Halloween 2007) 002.jpg Michael and the Mask (Halloween 2009).jpg Annie Brackett 002.jpg Bob Simms (Halloween 2007).jpg Chester Chesterfield.jpg Ronnie White.jpg Jim Chambers.jpg Haddonfield Elementary School.jpg Haddonfield High School.jpg Wesley Rhoades.jpg Taylor Madison.jpg Judith Myers (Halloween 2007).jpg Morgan Walker.jpg Morgan Walker 002.jpg Nurse Wynn.jpg Noel Kluggs.jpg Patty Frost.jpg Ismael Cruz.jpg Tommy Doyle (Halloween 2007).jpg Zach Garrett.jpg Lindsey Wallace (Halloween 2007).jpg Paul and Annie.jpg Doctor Koplenson.jpg Halloween princesses.jpg Strode residence.jpg Haddonfield Char-Broiled Burger.jpg Halloween II (2009) Andy Neale.jpg Barbara Collier.jpg Bruce Cabot.jpg Buddy (Halloween II).jpg Captain Clegg.jpg Chett Johns.jpg Coroner Hooks.jpg Alan Hooks.jpg Annie Brackett - Halloween II (2009).jpg David Newman.jpg Deborah and Michael Myers.jpg Deputy Gwynne.jpg Doctor Maple.jpg Earl of Pumpkin.jpg King Jack.jpg Fred King.jpg Gary Scott.jpg Harley David.jpg Harley David 001.jpg Holly West.jpg Howard Boggs.jpg Jane Salvador.jpg Jazlean Benny.jpg Sam Loomis - Halloween II (2009).jpg Kyle Van Der Klok.jpg Angel Myers.jpg Laurie's Torment.jpg Lee Brackett 002.jpg Lou Martini.jpg Deborah Myers - Halloween II (2009).jpg Man in the Mirror.jpg 15 Cherrywood Road.jpg 15 Cherrywood Road 002.jpg Mark and the Giant.jpg Michael Myers - Age 10 (Halloween II 2009).jpg Misty Dawn.jpg Halloween dream.jpg Mya Rockwell.jpg Mya, Laurie and Harley.jpg Nancy McDonald.jpg Nurse Daniels.jpg Phantom Jam.jpg Rabbit in Red Lounge.jpg Rabbit in Red sign.jpg Seymour Coffins.jpg The Devil Walks Among Us.jpg Uncle Meat.jpg Uncle Meat's Java Hole.jpg Becks.jpg Death of Laurie Strode.jpg Weird Al Yankovic.jpg Wendy Snow.jpg White Horse.jpg Wolfie.jpg Comic panels Mister Riddle (Halloween - TFDOLS).jpg Film Posters Halloween (1978).jpg Halloween II (1981).jpg Halloween III - Season of the Witch (1982).jpg Halloween 4 - The Return of Michael Myers (1988).jpg Halloween 5 - The Revenge of Michael Myers (1989).jpg Halloween - The Curse of Michael Myers (1995).jpg Halloween - H20 - 20 Years Later (1998).jpg Halloween - Resurrection (2002).jpg Halloween (2007).jpg Halloween II (2009).jpg Halloween (1978) Japanese Poster.jpg Comic Covers Halloween Vol 1 1.jpg Halloween Vol 1 1B.jpg Halloween - Nightdance Vol 1 1.jpg Halloween - The First Death of Laurie Strode Vol 1 1A.jpg Halloween - The First Death of Laurie Strode Vol 1 1B.jpg Halloween - The First Death of Laurie Strode Vol 1 1C.jpg Halloween - The First Death of Laurie Strode Vol 1 1D.jpg Halloween - The First Death of Laurie Strode Vol 1 2A.jpg Halloween - The First Death of Laurie Strode Vol 1 2B.jpg Halloween - The First Death of Laurie Strode Vol 1 2C.jpg Soundtracks Halloween (1978) (Soundtrack).jpg|'Halloween (1978) (Soundtrack)' Halloween (2007) (Soundtrack).jpg|'Halloween (2007) (Soundtrack)' Halloween II (1981) (Soundtrack).jpg|'Halloween II (1981) (Soundtrack)' Halloween II (2009) Soundtrack.jpg|'Halloween II (2009) (Soundtrack)' ---- 'Images Needed | | | ' ---- Category:Galleries Category:Halloween (1978)/Media